Dix tasses de thé
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Yaoi. POV Trowa et Quatre, suite de Dernière journée. 3x4.


**DIX TASSES DE THE**

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : POV 3 et 4 alternés, shonen ai, séquelle de « Dernière journée », songfic, one-shot.

Couple : 3+4, 4+3.

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Les persos et la chanson ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée _

_Au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Que ce balbutiement_

Tu es à côté de moi, pendant que je regarde au loin cette base où reposent les corps de nos amis. Et je repense à toutes les fois où nous avons vus, ensemble, des bases être détruites comme celle-ci. A chaque fois tu étais à mes côtés, pleurant les morts, avec ou sans larmes, et à chaque fois tu t'es relevé. Il en sera de même cette fois, car tu sais que tes amis sont morts heureux. Heureux de la fin de cette guerre, heureux de leur amour enfin révélé. Et encore une fois je me demande si j'en aurai fait de même sans toi.

_J'ai tout appris de toi _

_Sur les choses humaines_

La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu comme un flash. Ta joie de vivre, ton optimisme, la force qu'il t'avait fallu pour nous rejoindre, tout cela me prouvait que je venais de trouver quelque chose de très précieux. Mais pour qui? Et quoi?

_Et j'ai vu désormais _

_Le monde à ta façon_

Au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à te connaître, au cours des missions et des planques, j'ai mieux vu ta sensibilité, et j'ai compris que ton empathie en était la cause. Comment peut-on faire mal à quelqu'un quand sa douleur devient notre? Et malgré cela, tu continuais de te battre. Je t'ai admiré, et j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir aux autres. Pour mieux comprendre.

_J'ai tout appris de toi_

_Comme on boit aux fontaines_

Tu m'as tout appris. J'étais vide. J'ai appris à sourire, dans les moments où j'étais seul, en pensant à toi. J'ai compris l'humanité en t'observant. Tout ce qu'un humain peut ressentir, c'est de toi que je le tiens.

_Comme on lit dans le ciel_

_Les étoiles lointaines_

On s'est amusé ensemble, aussi. Toute l'enfance que je n'avais pas eu, qu'on m'avait volé, et dont cette guerre continuait à me priver, à nous priver, tu m'en as quand même donné un aperçu, et tu as partagé avec moi l'innocence qui te restait, comme une lumière que tu m'offrirais, comme l'étoile que tu es pour moi.

_Comme un passant qui chante _

_Reprend sa chanson_

Je me demande aujourd'hui si je savais parler avent de te connaître. Si je savais faire autre chose que juger derrière mon masque de silence, Mais tu m'as appris à goûter chaque mot que je prononce pour un faire une offrande aux autres, et reprendre chaque chanson pour en faire un sourire sur les lèvres d'un ami.

_J'ai tout appris de toi_

_Jusqu'au sens du frisson_

La vie a continué ainsi pour nous, moi apprenant à vivre sur chacune de tes paroles, de tes sourires, de tes sourires, de tes tasses de thé… Euh non, j'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est en buvant ma dixième tasse d'affilé, un jour, alors que je n'avais plus du tout soif, que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Et j'en ai frissonné.

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée _

_Au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi _

_Que ce balbutiement_

Je regarde, tétanisé, exploser la base où repose la base où reposent les corps des pilotes 01, 02 et 05. Heero, Duo, et Wufei. Mes amis. Que je ne verrai plus.

Mais la guerre est finie. Mais la vie continue. Mais ils sont morts heureux. Et, tandis que je reviens à la réalité, je sens une main posée sur mon épaule. Et je me souviens des derniers mots de Duo, de sa voix dont l'intonation trahissait la paix qu'il avait enfin trouvé: "Ne commets pas la même erreur que moi.". Le dernier souhait de celui qui fut mon meilleur ami. Alors je me retourne vers Trowa, dont mon empathie me transmet la certitude que, cette fois encore, je me relèverai. Et je me souviens que c'est son inquiétude pour moi qui m'avait fait me relever la première fois. Sans lui, j'y serai encore. Je lui souris. Il est temps de rentrer avertir les profs de la victoire. Si, naturellement, ils ne sont pas déjà au courant.

_J'ai tout appris de toi _

_Pour ce qui me concerne_

Je n'étais qu'un gosse avant de le connaître, un gosse élevé dans du coton. En le rencontrant, j'ai senti sa peine, et j'ai vu qu'il la surmontait. J'ai vu sa force, et j'ai ainsi trouvé la mienne.

_Qu'il fait jour à midi_

_Qu'un ciel peut être bleu_

Il m'a forcé à grandir, à regardai en face ce que j'étais, et j'ai compris le pouvoir de mon empathie. Ma force, c'est les autres; leur joie me redonne courage et leurs malheurs me forcent à me relever. C'est en sentant le sourire des autres que j'ai compris la beauté du ciel de midi.

_Que le bonheur n'est pas _

_Un quinquet de taverne_

Cette guerre me minait. Tuer…quand on sent l'agonie des autres, ce n'est pas facile. Je doutais de l'existence du bonheur enfermé dans mon monde, mais vous rencontrer, tous les quatre, m'a prouvé que je me trompais. Tu irradias une paix à toute épreuve, et celle-ci allait s'intensifiant.

_Tu m'as pris par la main_

_Dans cet enfer moderne_

Et tu m'as protégé. Sans me forcer, ni me mentir, simplement en étant là, et l'enfer de la guerre, du malheur de tous, s'est effacé devant la tranquillité de ta présence. Oui, j'étais heureux, et je le suis toujours. Grâce à toi.

_Où l'homme ne sait plus_

_Ce que c'est qu'être deux_

Dans ce monde où chacun était seul, je ne l'étais plus. Mais aujourd'hui je dois faire un choix. Un choix qui est déjà fait. Comment pourrais-je désobéir aux dernières volontés d'un mourant, d'un ami? Oui, aujourd'hui tu dois savoir, je dois te dire ce que je sais depuis longtemps déjà.

_Tu m'as pris par la main_

_Comme un amant heureux_

Je m'en suis rendu compte un jour, en te regardant boire une tasse de thé (tu as du en boire dix au moins ce jour-là), et alors que mes yeux s'égaraient sur ton visage, j'ai compris que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Oui, il est temps que tu saches aujourd'hui, et comme nous arrivons dans ce qui ne sera plus très longtemps une planque, je t'arrête et te dis:

-Attends, Trowa, je dois te dire quelque chose.

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée _

_Au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi _

_Que ce balbutiement_

En attendant ces mots, mon cœur s'arrête. A-t-il deviné, grâce à son empathie, et s'apprête-t-il à me rejeter? Je ne veux pas le perdre. Surtout pas. Alors je lui dis:

-Entrons d'abord, nous serons mieux pour discuter assis à l'intérieur.

-D' accord, me répond-il en souriant.

Je m'interroge sur son sourire. Que veut-il dire? Me suis-je trompé sur ce qu'il veut me dire? Quoi qu'il en soit, je le saurai dans une minute, Alors je chasse mon anxiété avant que son empathie ne la capte. Nous arrivons au salon et prenons chacun un fauteuil.

_Qui parle de bonheur_

_A souvent les yeux tristes_

Pendant que tu cherches un moyen d'introduire ce que tu veux me dire, je me souviens des années avant toi, des gens que j'ai rencontrés, ces gens qui ne croyaient pas au bonheur. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il existe, grâce à toi. Alors même si tu t'apprêtes à me rejeter, je n'éprouves que peu de peine, car je te connais assez pour savoir que je ne perdrai jamais ton amitié.

_N'est-ce pas un sanglot _

_De la déconvenue_

Et même si ce devait être le cas, et bien que j'en mourrais, je le sais, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchai, et je crois au bonheur, car un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui aura le pouvoir de te rendre heureux, et je sais que tu rendras cette personne aussi heureuse que je le suis de t'avoir connu, et plus, sans doute.

_Une corde brisée_

_Aux doigts du guitariste_

Tu cherches encore tes mots, mais tu sembles être enfin sûr de ce que tu vas dire et de la façon de le dire. Et je me souviens des chansons tristes que nous avons appris ensemble à la radio. Je sais qu'ils ont tort. Et pour le prouver, je t'interromps soudain par trois mots.

_Et pourtant je vous dis_

_Que le bonheur existe_

-Je t'aime.

Tu me regardes ahuri, puis un sourire éclaire ton visage. Et tu me réponds:

- Merci. Je ne me souvenais plus des mots.

Euh…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

_Ailleurs que dans le rêve_

_Ailleurs que dans les nues_

-Vu que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, dis-tu en te levant et en t'avançant vers moi, je voulais dire que tu viens de dire les mots exacts que j'essayais de prononcer depuis une demi-heure.

Et tu t'assoies sur mes genoux. Je n'ai que le temps de me demander si c'est un rêve avant de sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes.

_Terre terre voici_

_Ces rades inconnues_

Et je sais enfin ce qu'est le bonheur, en entendant ta voix à mon oreille me murmurer : "Je t'aime". Et je comprends que ce domaine nouveau que j'explore, le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé, est nouveau pour nous deux. « Nous l'explorerons à deux » pensé-je en reprenant ses lèvres.

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi_

_Qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée _

_Au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi _

_Que ce balbutiement_

J'essaye de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. J'étais assis, tentant désespérément d'aborder le sujet, pendant que tu te perdais dans tes pensées, comme m'en avertissait mon empathie- de toute évidence tu attendais que j'arrive au cœur du sujet- et, comme si tes pensées te menaient à l'endroit exact où je voulais en venir, tu as prononcé les trois mots que je tentais désespérément de dire. Bon, d'accord, je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti après, mais… Ouais, décidément, je ne sais rien faire sans toi. Même pas me déclarer.

**FIN**


End file.
